


Obsidian

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was warm once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsidian

It doesn't occur all that often, but when it does, it's a destructive thing. Bruises on his hips, a bit of blood on the sheets, hickeys all over his neck, and on several ocassions, broken bed frames. He's not quite sure why he allows it, but Uruha does; lets Kai break him in all the many ways he can think of, if only to help the drummer feel like when the world is crashing down, there's still this beautiful thing that simply won't burn with the rest of the world.

  


_"Kai-kun..."_

Uruha's upper body arches violently at the first thrust, eyes widening as he gasps at the sensation of taking all of the drummer's length in, all at once. Grasping the bedsheets on either side of his head, his breath gets choked as Kai does the action again, only to pull out completely, and he can't help but moan in loss, missing the thickness of the other's cock almost immediately as he reaches up and claws at the other's moonlight-pale skin.

_"Put it back... please!"_

He's begging and breathless but doesn't care as Kai only looks down at him with an angry frown, eyes darkened by anger while pulling away, before eventually lying on his back and stroking his impressive length with gritted teeth.

_"You do it then, if you want it in you so damn much."_

And he wants it, wants the helplessness that comes with being penetrated over and over, so on crumbling knees Uruha pushes himself up and swings a leg to straddle the drummer, positioning the head of Kai's cock on his entrance, lowering ever so slowly and groaning as he finds himself being stretched. When he's finally sitting on those lean hips, he doesn't even wait. Instead of catching his breath, he braces his hands on the bed and begins moving, driving that cock into himself as far and as deep as his body will allow it to go. 

_( it's not gentle, never is )_

He cries out in surprise when Kai thrusts upward, while forcing his hips down at the same time, pounding right into his prostate and causing a dizzying explosion of bliss, pain and everything that's unholy. 

_"K-Kai-kun!"_

Uruha falls forward on those arms that won't _(refuses to)_ hold him, nails digging against shoulders as the drummer does it again, and he's reduced to wet murmurs, whispering sentences that don't make sense, mouth gaping wide as the obscene sound of rutting pounds against his eardrums.

_( please it hurts but it's so fucking good more that's it just like that keep fucking me don't stop harder yes faster give me more hurt me good please just a little bit more fuck I'm so- )_

He comes violently without even being touched, body bending backwards painfully with a pleasured keen, and his words are lost to stuttering sobs with Kai orgasming within his clenching walls, still pounding and moving and-

_( don't fucking stop keep going I need it )_

And together they smolder with cocks drained and limp, sweat-dappled skin glinting in the semi-dark as Uruha falls sideways on the stained sheets, Kai releasing his aching hips still marked crescent by blunt nails. 

But the warmth doesn't really last long.

  


With fluttering lashes and half-opened eyes, he watches Kai dress up, gaze turned everywhere but at him. Extending an arm out on the bedspread that still emanates the other's body temperature, he offers a hand and makes the drummer pause. 

_"Stay."_

But the drummer shakes his head, eyes a much lighter brown all blurred by liner-stained tears, staring at a spot beyond the opposite wall.

_"I should go before Aoi gets back."_

  


And Uruha should have said - _but it's you I want don't leave me let him catch us I don't want him anymore I think I'm in_ \- 

But he says instead: _okay. See you._

  


He lets Kai walk away with an icicle-pricked heart, insides frozen and dead, allowing him to forget all about how he had been warm.

_Once._


End file.
